


AFK: The Druid Sega

by Tuatha



Category: AFK (Webseries)
Genre: Afk, F/M, Gaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatha/pseuds/Tuatha
Summary: AFK Webseries is about what would happen if the Players were put -into- the game. The rules are different and the stakes are higher. The Series follows the journey of Q, and her quest to get home. THIS story is about another, and her journey within the game. Will she meet Q? Will she come across others from the series, or maybe their Alts? Who knows... read and find out.





	1. Awakening

Awakenings: Tuatha

The last thing she remembered was sitting down to give herself a well-earned escape from the realities of her life. Launched the game and the moment that it loaded up: she blacked out.   
Where was she? How did she get here?   
As Tuatha got up, dizziness washed over her. Nothing seemed to work the way she was used to. It was as if she'd grown in length. The muscles of her body burned as if they'd never been used before, and her eyes stung even in the low light. She pushed her arms underneath her to get up and ended up lifting herself much quicker then she'd intended; as if she had more strength then normal. When the odd sensations slowly abated, she took a look around her. She seemed to be in an inn, up in the second floor in fact. Tuatha remembered that she had left her character here last she played. From downstairs she could hear voices; as well as laughter and shouting, along with the sounds of plates and mugs getting their due use. Something about the noise made her feel like she should stay up here… that it was safer.   
Stumbling when she began to walk, and it took some time before the druid could make her legs work like they should.   
There was a shining copper plate in the empty room, and she took a chance to look into the reflective surface. Staring back at her... was her. Her, but as her Elf Druid. Though that character looked different; perhaps it was because before it was just pixels and cartoonish graphics. Perhaps part of this appearance was affected by her own impression of what this character should look like. For even though the person staring back at her was not exactly how she remembered the character to be, there were still certain things that she recognized. The eyes were different. Kind but fierce, and stunning she had to admit. While in the game the elves eyes were just two glowing orbs, now she kept normal eyes that had an iridescent green color. The rest of her was stunning as well; curvier then what the game normally allowed, but that just added to the appeal. Her skin was lighter than what it should have been, but still sun-kissed. Her hair was long and multitoned in color, ranging from copper to deep umber; if this was truly a real world, she'd have to braid it to keep it out of the way.   
Her Elf Druid was normally classed as the Feral aspect; for she loved the power and ability to shift into animal forms; but at the moment, was specialized into a healer class because some friends needed a competent healer to raid with. Still... a druid healer could still fight; she could feel the strength within her, but not any magic. She thought magic would have a certain tingle, but that was absent.  
With a laugh, Tuatha started going through her wardrobe and items; finding more about the body she was in inhabiting and the gear upon it. The small pouches held more than their size could account for; but otherwise what was in her inventory when she last played was still there. Incredibly, it didn't hamper her movement. The magical items didn't feel magical... or maybe she didn't know how to work them yet? Her gear looked much like the gear she'd had on her character.   
Her staff was beautiful of course; most high level staves were, and it fit in her hand as if it were a part of her. It was a long slim piece of walnut wood with geometric designs along the shaft. The bottom held an iridescent purple column amethyst. The top widened and the first level curved in slightly while the second level created a spherical claw surrounding a purple orb. It was the jewel of her collection.   
The rest of her cloths were much the same in regards of design. It was a hard earned gear set that was versatile and in its present form, functional as well as fashionable. Still, there were patches of bare skin that may or may not become tiresome. Perhaps she could pass it as more to keep her keyed into nature? That was the usual in game character explanation she would give people when she'd wear some of the more revealing female outfits. She didn't feel sexy in real life; why couldn't she indulge when she played the game?   
So now, besides some obvious world mechanics, she was in a real place, in a real body, with real needs. She was in a real survival situation.   
That thought stopped her dead.   
This character knew how to survive alone or with a group... but would the knowledge be ingrained in her now? Or would she have to learn it all?  
She looked around the small room again. There were some NPC items to make the place look lived in; though she did note that the NPC that was normally in here was absent.   
Tuatha took out her skinning dagger and pricked her finger. It bled; and stung. It would be safe to say that she could die here; most likely permanently, either by the elements or by other people. Or was she the only one? It seemed a bit ridiculous to think she was the only one this had happened to. She was certain beyond a doubt that she wasn't sleeping or dead. She'd been at her computer one second and here the next. In one fluid conscious thought. Poof. And even if she was wrong, it was better to error on the safe side and presume that this was real and that she had one life.   
Going to the door, she looked outside and had another listen to make sure no one was coming up. Carefully, and as quietly as she could, the Druid opened the door and slowly made her way to the railed balcony then looked over to the tavern level of the inn. She kept low and hoped her movements were slow enough not to be noticed as the scene below came to view.   
The sight below did not look very hospitable to her person. Apparently the current inhabitants –who she could only presume were players- decided the inn was the ideal place to completely debase themselves. Complete with unwilling participants.  
Most of the chairs were broken and scattered on the ground, leaving only benches strewn in disarray. The tables were cluttered with jugs, tankards, and plates of barely palatable food.   
Still no signs of the innkeeper or anyone else who could be a NPC.  
As Tuatha was scanning the level below, she made eye contact with one of the unwilling women who was currently on a large players lap, being manhandled absently as he jested with the others. When he caught her staring up, Tuatha hurried away from the balcony, wishing she knew how to turn into a cat and become invisible.  
She could hear the lout call to one of the others to check upstairs and started to panic. Tuatha went into one of the rooms and looked out the window. It was far too high up to jump nor was there any other way down.  
There was, however, a wardrobe. She leaped into it and shut the door as quietly as she could. While trying to control the sound of her breathing, she tried to listen, hoping anyone who came in would only give a visual look and leave.   
From the other side of the wardrobe doors, she could hear a soft thud of heavy boots.  
Tuatha swore if her heart beat any louder, all of Sedarion would be able to hear it.   
It felt like several minutes passed and she started to wonder if the man had gone. She was about to chance opening the doors herself when it was wrenched open from the outside. A very loud scream came out of Tuatha, much to the chagrin of the man still holding open the door.  
“Bloody hell woman!” The barbarian human grabbed her and dragged her out. “How did you get up here?” he growled as he yanked her staff out of her hands. When he had her disarmed, he pushed her out of the room.  
Catching herself, Tuatha gave him a glare. “I spawned here. I’m sure that’s how you’ve captured many players.” She huffed.  
He grinned unkindly as he gripped her arm to steer her towards the stairs down. “Unless their useless. Then we just kill ‘em.”  
“What?” That alarmed her. He spoke with a finality that suggested player death was now indeed a permanent thing. It also sounded like he enjoyed murdering. She stayed uneasily silent as she was brought in front of the same man that had the woman in his lap. He must be the degenerates’ leader.   
He gave her a leery once over before shoving the girl off his lap and standing up. The girl was yanked into the arms of another player. The leader towered over Tuatha by at least a foot, and looked capable of tearing limbs. He motioned for her staff and examined it in his big meaty hands. After handing the staff back, he began examining her person more closely. “Do you have a name, Druid?”  
Choosing not to answer, Tuatha tried to keep still even as his hands began to take liberties.   
The leader smirked. “Silence won’t save you, girly. If you won’t talk, we may as well find another use for that pretty mouth.” His comment was met with jeers and laughter. With a quick motion, he pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her to her knees. He grabbed her chin to force her to look up at him. “What is your name?” he asked again.   
Again, Tuatha said nothing. While quite a bit of it was because she was stubborn, she was mute more out of fear. A fear she was hoping to hide from him.  
“Have it your way.” He continued and began undoing his belt. “I’m sure once me and my men are done, you’ll be more talkative.” He jeered and began on his trousers.   
“Can I help you gentlemen?” A new voice asked from the bar.  
Apparently it was a voice none of the others had heard, for everyone in the room turned. It was the bartender NPC, looking over at everyone as if they were the ones who suddenly appeared from nowhere. He wasn’t alone. The Innkeeper appeared as well, though no other patron NPC’s materialized.   
After a moment, the two NPC’s shared a look, seeming to recognize that this group was dangerous. “Why not settle down, lads. And have some more ale.” The bartender declared, moving to the Innkeeper who was closer to the kitchen entrance. “We’ll go fetch some casks and defray in the morning.” The female NPC was already heading towards the cellar.   
“Defray?” the leader demanded, redoing his cloths and facing the NPC’s.  
The bartender smiled and clasped his hands. “Otherwise, settle. I only mean, master fighter, that I’m sure you’ll be needing me to replace what furniture that has, accidently, been destroyed… to make your stay more comfortable.”  
Tuatha hoped the NPC realized there was no chance in hell these wankers would be footing any bill he gave them. She was also hoping that the fighter didn’t just go up to the NPC and run him through with the nonchalant vigor she’d seen a lot of players do in games like these.  
“David here will go with you.” The fighter gestured to one of the rogue looking men in his group.  
The Barkeep bowed shortly. “Thank you, my lord. The casks can be quite heavy.” He nodded to the rogue and the three of them disappeared around the corner and down another set of stairs.   
With them gone, the leader looked back over at Tuatha and seemed to make a decision. He grabbed her staff from the other man who was fondling it too intimately. “You look like a healer, Druid. That makes you useful. Stay that way, be my little pet, and no harm will come to you. Understand?”  
After studying him for a moment, and knowing he was fully prepared to ‘teach her obedience’ if she resisted, Tuatha nodded. Every nerve in her body was buzzing with adrenaline but any action against these jerk offs now would only end badly for her.   
“Good.” He thrust her staff back at her and smiled when she took it possessively. He sat down and gave his lap a suggestive pat.   
Keeping her staff firmly gripped in both hands Tuatha stood up. Without waiting for her to take the two steps towards him, the leader yanked her to him and pressed her into his lap. She winced as his hands wasted no time finding places to grip and fondle. At least, perched so, Tuatha didn’t have to worry about the attentions of the rest of the rabble. Though she was aware that many still gave her very lewd looks.  
The other woman wasn’t fairing nearly as well now that she’d been replaced. More of her cloths were missing and the lap she was sitting in was gyrating within what was left of her skirts. Though the woman seemed more stoic to the abuse; having had to deal with it for a fair amount of time.   
Sometime later, the barbarian boss had just swept Tuatha’s hair back to latch onto her bare shoulder while his hand explored lower, when it all happened.   
With multiple crashes and ringing of metal; suddenly there was a whole company of NPC guardsmen in the small tavern, coming in from the main entryway as well as the back, effectively surrounding the group of miscreants.   
Barbarian man stood up so suddenly that he dumped his new druid onto the ground. Tuatha took that chance to find a table to hide under; pushing back the wave of shame at such an action. She was joined by the other woman, who Tuatha tried to shield as best she could.  
There was very little initial clash of weapons. A few drunken lackeys raised their weapons to the NPC’s but were soon disarmed and subdued. The captain of the guard surveyed the occupants of the tavern with anger and scorn. His gaze soon fixed on the appointed leader. “Your group of ruffians are not welcome in this town. Leave now, or be arrested.” He announced proudly as well as loudly.  
“Yeah? Well, you should have done that when you had surprise on your side.” The leader smirked and spit on the ground. “Just try it now!”  
He could not have chosen such poorly timed words, for just as silence descended, nearly every player race and class with even an ounce of magical ability were suddenly struck with a strange, all-encompassing flash and sting. As if every nerve in their body was being electrified and their eyes and ears blazed. A good three quarters of the group, including Tuatha, became immobilized and some even went prone. It was all the guards needed to swarm the group and effectively arrest them all.   
The sensations on her skin, the buzzing in her ears and the itchiness of her eyes began to abate just as one of the guards guided her outside with the other girl. The guards were not inclined to arrest the women until they were certain that they were with the group willingly. It was easy enough to convince the NPC’s that they were not. The other female player was taken to a nearby temple for healing and Tuatha was told that she was free to go where she wished.   
Shaken and uncertain, Tuatha was only sure of one thing; she needed to learn how to survive here. That meant learning how to fight, but also how to hunt and survive in the wilderness. She wasn’t sure where she could go to learn these things, but perhaps a good start would be travelling to the Druid’s Sanctuary. Unfortunately, that was a good two weeks travel, and she wasn’t sure if the in game transport system had spawned yet, or was as efficient as it used to be. She preferred not to trust it. Nor was she sure she could afford it now.   
Standing in the middle of the street, Tuatha gazed at the road that would lead her away into the world of Sedarion.  
She had magic now. Could feel it in her very cells. Her blood pulsed with it. And not only with magic, but with strength and agility. Her body responded quicker than she could think. Even though it would take time to train the muscles, she knew it would be easy to learn and gain that muscle memory. There was also an underlying sense in her body; something feral. Must be from her Druid aspect of her body. Tuatha’s eyes were also keener; she could see clearer and farther, seeing things she never would have guessed were there. Her ears were also enhanced. She could hear that squirrel clamber up the tree several meters in the woods, could hear it over the low din of voices, metal, and leather that were behind her as the guards organized the creeps into a wagon. She could also feel the earth under the stones, and all around her! It sang to her in a melody that made her want to laugh and cry. Could feel it from the ground right into her core.   
Tuatha looked at her hands and concentrated. Right away her hands were aglow in green light that twirled around her hands and arms. She felt rejuvenated; any damage she’d taken in the last hour or more was gone.   
She suddenly felt like she could do anything. Even travel by herself and get to the Druids Sanctuary on her own.  
With a broad smile, and hefting her staff as well as her pack she’d been able to retrieve, Tuatha took one last look at the small town she’d fallen into before turning and trudging down the lane, looking to prove that she could handle being an adventurer.  
~ ~ ~  
It was just a week or so later that Tuatha found out just how hard it would be to survive on her own. She was tired and hungry. The cities were all looted-the NPC's were too busy cleaning and starting over to be much help to her, and she had to keep an eye out for gankers and other types of player killers. She was wary of any group of players, so she stayed in the shadows when she could.   
What she knew about survival was basic at best; she had no way to hunt and no knowledge of traps. She did know some basic herb lore, just enough to keep her alive; she would get odd memory surges when looking at certain plants or scenery, but it seemed to only work if it was jogged.   
That was how she found herself alone, hungry and tired, in the forest trying to find some place of safety.   
The only thing she seemed to be good at was her magic, especially the healing aspects, which didn't surprise her. Even so, her magic felt weak and her body unused to the strain. It felt like she had to "level up" her magic abilities once again. At least she –had- magic; while it couldn’t do anything about her empty stomach, it could heal her weary feet and body, allowing her to cover more ground then she normally would have. Not to mention her elven traits: her hearing had kept her out of the hands of unscrupulous lots more than once.   
Her mind was preoccupied with worries and needs that she wasn't paying enough attention on her way down a foliage blanketed embankment. One moment she was plodding along, the next her foot slipped over leaf covered mud and she went tumbling down all the way to the watery bottom. Tuatha had managed to protect her head, but her limbs and backside took one hell of a beating.  
For a moment she just lay on her back and stared up at the canopy. When she sat up and took stock, Tuatha found her arms as well as much of the rest of her person covered in mud and decaying leaves. She tried to take a few twigs from her hair, but decided it would be better to try it when she could bathe.   
She was getting shakily to her feet when her elven ears heard it; soft laughter coming from one of the trees. Tuatha gripped her staff, which somehow had stayed by her side on her unceremonious decent, and looked around for the source.   
Just as her gaze swept a large tree, an arrow zipped and thudded by her, embedding itself in the soil inches from her feet. "What do you think you're going to do with that little staff, girly? I'm way up here. Don't think you can reach that far." The voice of a man sounded through the leaves; his tone was very amused. His accent sounded European, possibly Irish.   
Tuatha took a few steps forward until another arrow warned her against any more. "I'm not looking for any trouble, mister. I'm just looking for a safe place." She paused. "You wouldn't happen to have any food to trade, would you?" She found her gold stash, so she'd be able to pay for it. She wasn't so sure about bartering for it though.  
Another chuckle. "How long have you been in the game?"  
"Several days… a week. Used up my rations already," Tuatha admitted sheepishly; she should have taken some food from the NPCs that had been willing to give it. The lack of forethought embarrassed her.  
The sound of a tree limb groaning and leaves rustling sounded almost right above her and after a moment, the body of the voice jumped down neatly in front of her. He was tall with broad shoulders and an unshaven hard lined face. The classic hero-adventurer body type that would have been the protagonist in many a fantasy movie. "That depends... Class?"  
"Druid." Tuatha answered with a sarcastic wave at her dress.   
He rolled his eyes. "I gathered that by myself, thanks. Do you do damage? Tank? Heal?"  
After hesitating slightly, Tuatha shrugged, "I heal."  
The grin on his face was neither predatory nor condescending. It was one of relief. "Then perhaps I can do one better than food. If you'll indulge me, I'll bring you to the group I hunt for. They need a good healer, and you look like you could use some training up if you'd be inclined."  
For a moment she was tempted to accept right then, but caution held her tongue. "How do I know this isn't some sort of trick? There are dangerous players out there that seem to think killing and robbing real people to be hell of fun." She wanted to be far, far away from such psychopaths.   
"You don't. I’m not one of those, neither are my friends. You'll just have to trust me." He simply replied.  
"How can I trust you when I don't even know your name?" Tuatha snipped back.  
At that, he merely smiled. "You can call me Buckey." He held out his hand for her to shake.  
After checking to see that his other hand was nowhere near a weapon, Tuatha took his hand and they shook. "Tuatha," She said awkwardly when their hands parted.  
"Sorry?"  
"That's my name... Tuatha."  
Buckey looked amused at her name for a moment then shook his head. "Alright then... Trust me enough now to come with me? I promise you will be safe. I'll vouch for you." This time he held out a hand for her to take so he could lead her through the forest.  
Tuatha took it firmly. "Sure... Lead the way." She hid a grin when he gave another laugh and followed him. This somehow felt right, like this meeting was meant to happen and she was meant to follow him. What this would lead to, she did not know, but all she could do was trust.


	2. Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Druid Hero finds some old friends

Few Months later...

The shot was true and the lame elk dropped to the ground like a puppet that lost their strings. It was still unnerving to watch something die so abruptly and completely. Shrugging off the melancholy, Tuatha hitched her bow over one shoulder, picked up her staff and started towards the prey she'd been tracking for days. This was her first real solo hunt since finding someone to show her how to use a bow and hunt with it. For one thing was for certain, the game rules concerning class no longer applied. If she wanted -or rather needed- to learn how to use a bow, she could. She couldn't afford to use her magic for something like getting food, it was too precious, and honestly too dangerous, to use for such things.

When she got to the body, Tuatha knelt down and whispered a short prayer of thanks to send its spirit peacefully to the afterlife. After going still and silent for a moment, she got out the skinning knife and got to work. It was gory, but hunger made one ignore such things after a while. After field dressing the corpse, she made a rough travois and brought it to the small community where the meat, bones, tissue, and hide would be removed and either used or stored. She was given a portion of the meat which she made into strips of jerky for travelling with. They also gave her fresh supplies and anything else she needed; for she was leaving once everything was cooked and gathered. In the meantime, she mended her gear and practiced with one of the others in martial combat. She learned just what she needed to defend herself with until she could run away or get the upper hand. It was all she needed so far.

Some players did not take no for an answer. The Devils Cheerleaders being some of the guiltiest among those. She met members of that guild everywhere it seemed. Though apparently their leader had recently met his end; knowledge that she took sanguine pleasure hearing. There were still others... some who thought "no" gave them the right to use force. They all realized soon enough it wasn't smart to mess with a Druid. Even a Healer.

Later that night she got a few visitors wishing her luck on her journey. She'd made a few who she thought of as friends, but this community wasn't her home. The world pulled at her to explore it. She was off to go it alone. She'd done it before with less skills and knowledge; she can do it again now. Tuatha had also been hearing about some interesting events surrounding some notable people. She was hoping to encounter some of them and get the real tales. Also... she wanted to try to find her raiding group. She often worried about them as they were on every day and was likely in the real version of the game as well.

The leaders of the camp bid their farewells in the morning; they were loath so see such resource go, but understood that this place held too many memories for her. She had to move on.

Tuatha knew the general direction she wanted to go, but left it to fate and kismet to actually guide her feet.

In the real world she had been pretty spiritual, though she would often hide it. Giving the reigns to the powers wasn't something new to her. Though in this world, such things had a way of manifesting themselves much easier than they would have otherwise.

Being alone with just the landscape and her own thoughts soon became like a therapy. Tuatha thought about the life she'd left behind when she was brought here. While there was definitely things she missed from there, all in all she was happier and felt freer here than she ever did in the real world. Soon she wondered what made that world real and this one not. Perhaps they were both just as real as the other? Other than the fact that this world had been a game before, it now felt just as real, tangible, and difficult as the other. This world had different challenges, but those challenges were literally character building. The challenges of the real world felt more fake in comparison. There was only so much social media warriors one could take before enough was enough. If she was being truthful to herself, Tuatha preferred this world. Sure it was primitive in its own way, and the day to day living was harsher, but it had a certain purity to it. The struggle to survive far outweighed the struggle to earn a living in a world that was economically biased against you. Plus: Magic.

Even if there were a way back, she wouldn't take it.

She was at least a week on her journey; she'd been travelling the areas she knew her friends preferred the most in hopes they'd stop there. At least she could try to find information about where they might be. One small village known to be near a popular dungeon was able to tell her about the people she was seeking: a paladin elf leading a rogue dwarf, gnome fighter, an elf hunter and a human wizard. So far dwarves were fairly scarce in this part of the world, so their presence was noted. She didn't stick around to hear the murmurs and disgruntled comments, but set out in the direction the tavern keeper said he'd over heard them talk about. Seemed they were trying to get to one of the Capitals in hopes to settle down and find paying work, if they didn't find a good gig before that.

Why they didn't pay for a ride of some sort from one of the caravan NPC's or bought horses for themselves was beyond her comprehension. Though she herself had started with a fair amount of gold on her, after a few muggings and survival purchases at the beginning, she had started getting stingy. It was why she'd stopped at the community she stayed at. She had been nigh broke and starving; as well as needed training. The community provided a safe place for her to learn as well as a means to provide payment for said things in trade.

Horses were also expensive, and not just to purchase. They required maintenance that most players weren't used to providing. Horses didn't last long when they didn't get taken care of well enough. And the group she was trying to find tended towards the special snowflake variety. Though they did have traits to make up for it. They were still the closest things to allies she was likely to find.

So she trudged on, following the road that her fellows would have taken. She soon left the road in favor of the woods; not liking how exposed the road made her feel. Tuatha didn't have the luxury of safety in numbers like those she was following. Besides, she'd been playing this game for years and always cut through the land; she knew this forest well; or at least did before it became an actual forest.

For one thing, she knew she would be coming up on a lake soon and would have to skirt it. It was one of those lakes that those nasty little water gremlins that liked to occupy the shores in the game, and she didn't feel like encountering them in a much more real way. Tuatha got as close to the lake as she dared before picking a path around it, trying to keep it, and any mobs, in sight as she did. When she caught her first look at those things, she nearly puked. They were ugly as sin, and smelled much worse. In fact, she smelled them before she saw them. Like a mix between seaweed gone bad, dirty and sweaty socks, and the fine perfume of vomit.

Tuatha was able to get passed the first few smelly settlements fine, but as she was skirting the next one, the sounds of shouts and fighting came to her. Some poor group had decided to chance an encounter. They probably had not realized that game dynamics when it came to groups of enemies were different. Line of sight was definitely more of a thing now. So she left the shelter of the woods and went towards the sounds.

There she found a settlement of the fishy uglies defending their tiny little huts against a band that was no other than those she was looking for. The Paladin had most of them aggro'd, but there were still those that went after the others. Before her eyes, the gnome went down after being impaled on a fishing spear. Tuatha burst into a sprint while using some basic druid magic to whip the gremlin away before it could deliver a final blow. When she was among the group, she swung her staff in a circle before thudding the bottom onto the ground; the earth instantly reacted with blooms and healing essence. Without pausing, she went to her knees beside her fallen friend and inspected the wound while giving him soothing words.

She planted one of her hands onto the damp soil beside her while the other hovered over the wound. After taking a deep breath, she opened the channel of nature magic and it coursed through her and to the injured gnome. Her focus became the injury and using the healing magic to repair and knit the severed vessels, viscera, and muscles. Through the ground, she could feel the others get their second wind and fight even harder to protect her and their fallen comrade.

When the last soft tissue fiber was knit, Tuatha opened her eyes and looked around her. The fight was over and her old raid group was all staring at her. She gave a weak smile. "Hey guys! That was good timing wasn't it?"

The dwarf pointed a long dirk at her. "Who are you?"

"What?" Tuatha was taken aback; surely they recognized her as surly as she recognized them. "Come on Grunthar! You know who I am! We've been on enough dungeons and raids that you should know." She looked at all of them for a few seconds each. "It's Tuatha!"

"If that were true..." The Paladin put in before the dwarf could reply, "Why do you carry a bow? You're a Druid. Druids don't carry or use bows."

Tuatha looked at the Elf, who she knew was a guy but liked the idea of a female Paladin elf wreaking shit, as if he was deranged. "Well... Lorena... the game is real now. We can use whatever weapons we want. We just need to learn how to use them. And while we're on the subject of weapons... where is your greater bastard sword that you forced us to go on the same raid again and again to get?" Even still on her knees, Tuatha could give him a scold enough to make him squirm. She turned to the other Elf. "And what about you, Kaellas? Where's that big as shit bow you said you loved more than anything in the world? In fact many of you aren't wearing the same armor then when we weren't in the real version. What happened?" She asked the question though she could guess what the answer would be already.

Grunthar put his dirk away, a slight blush appearing underneath his dwarfish beard that had seen better days. "We had to sell them."

"Why?"

They all looked at each other, except for the gnome, who they all called Idon, as he was still unconscious. Lorena drew him-herself up as if that would help bring back the ability to use the gear he'd (she'd?) acquired while gaming. "They were too heavy and too large to use or wear. Keeping them would have hampered us."

Getting to her feet, Tuatha brushed off the sand, dirt and grass that clung to her gear; the same gear she'd woken up with which was in much the same condition as she started. One of the things her teacher had ingrained in her was to take care of everything she used; from her leather belt to her skinning knife. She also knew how to patch gear and sharpen blades. Things she never would have thought to learn in the other world. Another thing that was learned quickly; big and flashy didn't mean it was better than blades bought at a vendor. And just because some had magic enchantments didn't mean one knew how to activate them. It was a hard lesson for some; and a humbling one for many. She took a step towards Lorena, "Idon needs rest, and we can't stay here 'cause those creatures will respawn soon. You can believe me when I say I am who I say I am, or not. Either way, I saved his life," she reminded, pointing to the gnome, "Now either invite me to make camp with you in a safe place or tell me to fuck off."

Lorena's usually deep toned face went even deeper. The feminine planes tightened. "I prefer Lore now."

Tuatha laughed. "I bet you do." She slapped his-her arm. "Welcome to the sister hood by the way." She laughed again as Lore blanched and went to pick up the gnome.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." Lore replied awkwardly as they started for the forest. "It'll be good to have another fighter anyway. With six of us, there won't be much that could stop us."

With a sigh, Tuatha patted Lore of the shoulder as they walked. "Yeah... about that..." To which she explained to the once celebrated tank that she was stuck as the healer specialization of her class. "I actually don't mind it that much. I'm always welcomed and can find work. I always liked helping people in real life, so I suppose this is for the best." She finished.

A small clearing opened up and the Hunter left to set snares and hunt while the others gathered firewood and arranged rocks where a fire would be ideal while also putting their gear where they wanted to sleep.

Tuatha placed her gear a bit farther back from where the fire would be; helpful little vines wrapped around the pack in a hug while she put her staff over it. She kept her quiver and arrow on her person and was about to head away to see if she could catch anything to eat when Lore stopped her.

"Where are you going?" s/he asked with a startled and disturbed expression.

Was he kidding? "Ummm... I can hunt, so I was going to go hunt." she explained, gesturing to her bow like Lore hadn't noticed it was there.

Lore shook his head, his silver hair catching the deepening colors of the evening sun. "That's what Kaellas is for. You are too valuable as a healer to be going into the forests alone." S/he took a patient breath, "You don't have to hunt now, Tuatha. Just sit and wait for the actual hunter to come back with food with the rest of us. If you need something to do, you can go to the spring we passed a moment before and fill the water bags."

Cocking her head, Tuatha had to take a moment to study the elf paladin before realizing that they were being serious. Not only that but she even detected a bit of condescension in there. One would think that living in a female body would provide some sort of epiphany on how to treat other people, but clearly he had not had that happen. After blinking a few more times than necessarily, Tuatha took a step back. "Alright." She held her hands up to indicate understanding. "I'll just wait. Then. Right over here." She backed up to her pack, taking off the quiver and placing it against the tree with her bow; glancing back at Lore to see him give a satisfied smile and walk off. Shaking her head, she got her sleeping blankets ready. "Ass." she said under her breath as she settled herself between a boulder and the tree.

Normally she would have been thrilled to be able to do nothing, but now... it was like having a favorite toy taken from her. Before, she hadn't realized how much she enjoyed hunting and the whole survival routine; it was exhilarating. Some may think hunting and killing separated a person from nature and the animals in it, but it felt like exactly the opposite. As if the hunter and prey and even the earth around them, were connected on a deeper level that was even more powerful then love. Or at least more ancient and sacred then love. Tuatha never felt capable of explaining it to people right. It was too complex for words.

On the other side of it, Lore was right. Kaellas was the Hunter and had probably proven himself capable, as they all looked more or less fed. Sure they looked a little gaunt, but they were travelling on foot. That meant they were burning what they ate; and hunting was not always a guarantee. Tuatha had come back empty handed and empty bellied enough times to know that. Two hunters would just chase all the game away, and probably get in each other's way.

That's how she rationalized Lore's reaction to her wanting to hunt. At least until Kael came back with barely enough food to feed all of them, and had ruined perfectly good hide with too many arrows to boot. But then... his kill so his leather. She zipped her lips and ate what she was given before slipping back into her little nook to fitfully sleep until morning.


	3. Scene 2

Scene Two:  
Besides the strange rule of not letting the healer hunt, Tuatha found the presence of familiar personalities satisfying. While they traveled, she was told about their adventures since waking up in this world. They'd all woken at the same time, confused and in bodies that were not their own. It took very little time to figure out that they were literally in the game. They tried to get to the nearest town, only to find it being looted and empty of anything worth taking. There were also no shop keeps or townsfolk, which they found strange. So they braced themselves in using what little survival skills they actually knew to stay fed and safe. It had been rough in the beginning, but eventually they were able feed themselves.   
They'd gotten into a few scraps with gang'kers and would be player killers, but to a one, they'd surprised themselves with how they'd fought them off. The few players they came across that were not interested in fighting were more than willing to exchange news and equipment, and even skills. They were even able to barter with a group of cosplayers and LARPer's; in exchange for some extra protection from another group, the LARPers taught them some defensive skills and even some woodcraft. Since then, they'd put their ability to act as bouncers essentially, do to their number and new skill sets, to those who wished for temporary protection.   
Jeff, the wizard, did explain that they had wanted to get a wagon and horses to make travelling easier, but when they were given instruction in the care and treatment of the animals, as well as the costs for feed as well as barding, they realized it was going to cost them far more than if they just saved what they had and walked. As Tuatha suspected, they were as yet too pampered by their last lives to see to and share the needs of an animal that would make travel easier.  
Which more or less lead them to the decision to go to one of the main cities to try to find work as guardsmen or find a knight in need of a squire; anything that would give them some extra coin and some security. Now that the NPC's were back, it was "safe" to be in towns and cities again.  
While their company was a nice change, Tuatha’s presence in the group seemed to affect the others in a way she didn’t anticipate.   
They were still days away yet from their chosen city. As the miles were walked, a few things became clear to Tuatha. Whenever she tried to help the group beyond her healing abilities, they would make an excuse for her not to help. They didn't want her hunting or trapping but they were okay with her gathering herbs and edible plants; though only as long as she stayed nearby. All the while being called annoying things like, honey, or sweetheart. She had to keep herself from strangling someone every time one was used.   
When they crossed paths with mobs or dangerous animals, they would tell her just to be a healer and "not worry about the DPS." In fact Kaellas would constantly tell her to stay by him, effectively keeping her out of the melee fighting, and wouldn't let her switch to her bow for ranged. It was grating to be treated like a porcelain vase that couldn't protect herself.   
A few nights in, the atmosphere from the guys shifted. What had used to be easy banter in online chat, in life became odd comments that slowly became more sexual. This shift made Tuatha uneasy as she had zero interest in any of them. She remembered that she had to police their comments on Discord in the beginning of their acquaintance as well. Tuatha didn’t want them then, and she found herself even less attracted to them now. And even if she did, their creepy overtures would have turned her off long since.   
It wasn't until Lore tried to, very ineptly, get into her pants after a very onerous fight with a group of mob NPC's that she had to draw the line. Basically by “trying to protect her” from a mob, Lore had basically tackled her to the ground. Perhaps to try to create an “intimate” moment. Sullied by Lore trying to kiss her. By then Tuatha had shot down each and every one of them; she was done. They had also not been eating very well and the recent fight had them all quite exhausted. "Look... I know I'm, like, the only actual girl here, but this needs to fucking stop." She told them after having to push Lore away. "I'm not going to sleep with any of you. Ever. So please," Tuatha's tone turned pleading, "stop trying to get in my proverbial pants. It's creepy and unwelcome." She leaned on her staff, too tired to put all her weight on her legs. "Okay?" She saw some disappointed and disgruntled looks go between the others and figured that didn't bode well. But they all nodded and didn't bother her all the way to their next camp. Nor did they speak to her while the hot water that was trying to be stew was dished out, or when everyone started settling in to sleep. She was too tired to do much more about their behavior. It might be that she had to address it whenever it came up again. For now, she needed to sleep; what more, she needed to sleep on a full belly; but that wasn’t going to happen.  
As she got under her blankets, Lore approached her. "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was uncalled for."   
"Oh," the apology had taken her by surprise, "Thanks, I appreciate that."  
Lore smiled, the female face looking relieved, as well as something else indecipherable. "Look, do you think you could take first watch tonight? I just don't feel like I can stay awake much longer," s/he asked.   
Maybe it was that she was thrown off by the apology or her own exhaustion played a role, but she agreed to take the first watch. Tuatha just hoped that everyone being so tired meant that she could sleep in a tad bit in the morning.   
Her hopes were for not as, hours later; it felt like the moment her head hit her "pillow" she was being shaken awake by one of the others. If anything, she felt more tired than before. As she got up, she noticed that the others were already up and ready to go; and it was barely even dawn.   
Idon, who'd woken her, just shrugged sheepishly. "We wanted you to get some extra sleep. But hurry, we all want to get going."  
So Tuatha rushed to get her things packed and her gear in order, yet she still had to race to catch up as they'd started before she was ready. The next leg of their journey took them into a landscape that had very abrupt hills and forest areas, as well as patches of moors and bogs. It was a terrain very easy to lose your way in. The best way through was on a thin path that weaved and wound through the hills, moors and sudden patches of trees.   
As they went, she had a horrible feeling that the earlier start and sudden waking was to throw her off. Perhaps she'd hurt all their fragile man feelings by proclaiming her body off limits. Perhaps she was imagining things.  
With a sigh, she came to the conclusion that perhaps she was better off without these particular people. They were obviously more entitled then she originally thought them to be, or at least being here had made them even more arrogant than before. While at first she thought their numbers would make her feel safe, Tuatha was starting to feel the exact opposite. Not a good sign.   
There were still a few villages that they would be hitting before the main road to the bigger city; perhaps she should use one of them to slip away. Get out before these guys left her behind out of angst or worse. She would hate to think these guys were capable of violence against her, so she figured the best way is to not give them the chance to explore that darker side of their psyches.   
It was late afternoon and they were deep into the hilly landscape. The path was taking them down an incline to a T-intersection of paths on the bottom. On both sides leading to the T, hills rose up like burial mounds of giants. On the other side of the T, another hill rose up, making both paths that broke off from this one disappear behind giant hills.   
The trip down the incline was strenuous. Tuatha was already behind, having the shorter strides then most of the party; the gnome was currently being carried by the stout dwarf who always seemed able to set a brisk pace. They were already near the bottom, half way to the junction, while she was still half way up the slope. She found herself looking down and concentrating on her footing, and using her staff for extra balance as she made her way in a crisscross fashion down the hillock.  
Once on the bottom, Tuatha looked up to find the tiny grassy vale between hills empty except for the trail and a gentle whistling wind. “Guys?” She called, lengthening her stride to get to the junction; she was too spent to run even if she was of a mind to. Where the three paths met, she stopped and turned in a circle; she shouldn’t see any of the party members as both paths wound around even more hills. “For fucks sake.” She muttered as she looked over at the ground to see if she could spot any traces of them. When she found none, she figured her best bet was to get up onto one of the hills and see what she could find from their height.   
Picking the hill to the left, Tuatha found a way up and climbed up as fast as she could, knowing the longer she took to figure out which way they went, the less likely she was to find them again. True, she was planning on leaving anyway, but getting stranded wasn’t her idea of the ideal time to break for it. Not to mention, this felt more like a manipulation than anything else.  
At the top, she took a look around as she caught her breath; leaning on her staff for support. When she could draw longer, quieter, breaths was when she could hear it. Shouts off to the left, through some trees. With a shrug, Tuatha steered towards the commotion. When she heard unfamiliar voices, she slowed and skirt around hoping to get behind whoever is causing her group to shout. Through the trees she saw a group of ruffians who had the high ground, as well as the tree concealment, on her mates, who are still on the path that cut through the hill with rocky “bricks” holding the hill away from the gash like trail. It couldn’t be more perfect an ambush site; Tuatha was almost tempted to leave the guys to the fate of these people. Unfortunately she wasn’t that kind of person; they’d been her friends. Once. So she started forward, wondering if she could cause enough of a distraction that they could get away.   
While she was creeping up on the near dozen robbers, she came across an unattended bag of apples and decided to grab a few. The rogues must have set them down when they heard her group tromping around in the heather lined path. She put some in her free pouches. Then with one apple in hand, wandered up behind the ruffians. She took a head count and did a quick assessment before taking a very loud crunchy bite of the apple. Suddenly faces, swords, many arrow points, as well as the piercing gaze of who could only be the ring leader, were all on her. The leader was wiry, somewhat tall, with deep set eyes and long deep blond hair. The messy goatee was more rascal than pirate, and long. His dress and armor indicated that he was probably a fighter, but she wouldn't discount him being a rogue or magic user.   
Tuatha paused before continuing to chew. “Oh hai! I'm not interrupting anything am I?” She asked as pithily as her adrenaline pumped brain would allow. She had her staff braced against one shoulder but not currently in her hand. The only indication she was on the defensive was her eyes that scanned the others, and how she had her feet braced.  
The leader stomped up to her, not looking happy about being interrupted in the middle of trying to intimidate resources out of people. He was only slightly surprised that she stood her ground and even took another bite of apple while he made his way to her. “Who the hell are you?” He pointed his sharp dirk at her neck as he did his own assessment.   
He was definitely not American by his accent; Russian probably. The information tantalized her memory for a moment, but Tuatha pushed it away so she could concentrate on the irate gentleman before her. She shrugged as she gave him a look over through her lashes. “Does it matter?” She had to admit he was nice looking, if a bit brigand looking. There was also something strongly compelling about him, she could feel it pull at her.  
“Yes. It most definitely does,” He replied, trying to give her a menacing look.  
Unfortunately for him, Tuatha had gotten a knack for knowing truly bad men by sight, and he was not a bad man. His attempts to scare her had the opposite effect, and she had to keep from giggling. She could not, however, keep the smile from her lips. That seemed to catch him off guard. “You're going to have to do better than that, I'm afraid.” She absently gripped her staff in her free hand.   
His ire dissipated and his eyes looked her up and down. “You are either really brave, or very stupid.” He told her while suppressing a grin of his own.   
Tuatha shrugged and leaned on her staff; she was trying to keep her tired state from his notice. “A bit of both, I'm sure.”   
The leader laughed and pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger, "Either way, I will get the answers I want."  
“You seem very certain that you will,” Tuatha replied, actually enjoying the banter now that it had a playful undertone. She gently jerked her chin out of his grasp while giving him her own impish smile.   
“I will.” his words were a promise. “First I will finish with these others.”  
“That will be a bit difficult,” she interjected as he went to turn around.  
Without turning his body, he cocked his head to give her a side look. “How's that?”  
Tuatha motioned towards the trail. Where before there were about five travelers of various races and classes, the trail was now empty. The ruffians had all been watching her, forgetting the group for enough time for them to slip away; not even Tuatha saw where they'd gone to. For a moment she experienced a wave of sadness at being left behind as the price for the toll. Still, she put herself here with the intention of causing a distraction so they could escape; she couldn't qualm about the results.  
The leader took a moment to stare at the now empty trail. He threw his dirk deep into the soil while he shouted some orders to the others and they sprang into action. Most going to try to find a trail to follow and search for her “friends”. He spat a string of Russian words and smoothed back his tied hair. Then he redirected his anger at Tuatha. “Did you see where they went? Where are they going?” he demanded to know. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. “Tell me.”  
Giving him a glare, Tuatha raised her chin. “How would I know?”  
“Don't play coy with me, woman. You helped them, you must know them!” He released her roughly and took a few paces back; one hand idly stroking the hilt of his sword.  
“Even if I did, do you think they'd risk continuing down this path to the village? There's no way they are going to the village now, not with you and your louts about. Besides, they are long gone! You would gain nothing by pursuing them.” Tuatha had to suppress another laugh seeing him so angry; it was almost cute. “Look, yes, I have been traveling with them. So I will tell you this: They have little of value anyway. Most of their better gear had to be stowed because it was too big, and some got sold. They don't even have any food left." She crossed her arms around her staff while still holding his gaze. “Looks like you'll be leaving empty handed.” She took another bite of her stolen apple.   
He took a deep aggravated breath before turning to eye her up again. “Not completely.” He motioned to some of his men and took the half eaten apple away from her. A second later, her arms were grabbed and the staff was taken away. “You'll just have to be the consolation prize, my dear.” He gave her a smile as he came up to her once more. “You are now my prisoner until your fate is decided. And that fate belongs to me,” he told her.  
Pursing her lips for a moment, it felt like something went through her and Tuatha was no longer sure if she hoped for a rescue or not. She gave him a nod and was remanded to his custody. Orders to head back to camp were given and the gear and food they'd been accumulating was gathered up. The leader kept Tuatha with him as they traversed through the thin forested hills towards the more dense woodlands.   
~ ~ ~  
It was a few hours later that they stopped at a stream for a short break to drink and redistribute their gathered “goods” to fresher backs.   
The leader of the group took Tuatha to the stream. As she was quite parched, she knelt carefully over the water. After having to wiggle her wrists a bit to allow her to use them as a cup, she scooped the cool water and drank. Though while she did, her hair had its usual knack for getting in the way and then into her mouth. Tuatha tried to brush it back, but the mass would always be back when she bent down.  
After trying a third time to drink hair free water, Tuatha felt her locks being gently swept back and held for her. She took the opportunity to drink deep before straightening and looked back to see the rugged rogue leader beside her, giving her a thoughtful look –as well as amused as she probably looked silly choking on her own hair. He brushed her hair back again, his fingers cool but may as well been made of electricity as they traced over her neck and shoulder. Tuatha shook herself. “Thank you. I didn’t have a chance to braid it back today.” She self-consciously moved away and gathered her unruly hair to the other side. Without really deciding to, tried to run her fingers through her hair, her tied wrists making it more complicated then needed.  
“Easily corrected. Hold still.” He nonchalantly grabbed a dangling cord from one of his passing men and stepped behind her.  
In the other world, Tuatha had loved it when her hair was played with; that hadn’t changed in this world. Though this was perhaps not the time or the place. She tried to suppress the shiver that went through her at the sensation of this man twisting her hair in a braid that while still messy, would do in a pinch. When he was done, he took her by the arm and turned her around. “Thanks.” Tuatha uttered softly, praying that her cheeks were not bright red. It was hard to dismiss the awareness that she found him attractive, but he didn’t need to know how his constant contact affected her. “I never got your name.”  
“Vanya,” he answered, leaning down slowly, reducing the space between them. “Yours?”  
Her tied hands were pressed against his chest, though didn't seem to concern him much. “Tuatha,” she replied; her breath hitched and she could feel her heart pump faster. “You’re really good at that. Do you braid people’s hair often?” She teased, trying to loosen the tension inside her.   
The grip on her arm tightened though he didn’t appear bothered. He smiled as he watched her eyes widen. “It’s the easiest way to make rope.” He told her with a suggestive tilt of his head and glint in his eyes.   
Tuatha looked forward as they all began walking along the thin game trail again. “Rope is nice, but silk cord is better.” She heard herself say. She’d let her mouth have the lead to try to mask the sudden airlessness in her lungs. For a second she was embarrassed at her words –until she heard her escort nearly stub a foot on a rock that had gotten in his way. She also heard him curse under his breath in Russian. That made her smile in satisfaction.   
Talking, or rather bantering, became more difficult as they travelled. Breath was needed for other reasons as the group crossed ravines and gorges, as well as skirted sudden cliffs and sink holes. They’d long left the hilly marshes and were deep into the forests, into land that was not often explored as it was usually inaccessible to most gamers.   
Her captor rarely let her go, unless he needed to jump or climb up or down the trail before helping her through the obstacle. Though near every time after, there would be a moment he’d linger; his hands either still at her hips or holding onto her tied hands.   
She didn’t count the time they were skirting around a clearing where suddenly he pulled her around a tree. He held her there as he looked out over at the clearing; when she asked what was going on, he looked her right in the eyes. “A group of gan’kers. We’d prefer not to fight right now,” He whispered then turned his attention back to the danger. Tuatha looked where she could and saw the rest of the rabble huddled down in the bushes and trees, or in some cases rocks, to wait out the presence of some of the most hated type of gamer they knew.   
Despite the danger, it was hard to ignore how close Vanya was to her; he was pressed against her in fact with both arms on either side of her. His whole body was tense as he tried to watch the player killers cross the clearing. Fortunately they were heading away from the group. Tuatha could hear them now that they were silent; a couple were bragging about a recent kill of a “noob” who kept crying and begging them to spare him. The words they used made Tuatha ill. She felt Vanya move a hand to her shoulder and give a squeeze. Their eyes locked and it helped her tune the gang’kers out. She used the connection with the tree at her back to feel for the bastards in the field and followed their progress until they were far enough away.   
Vanya must have noticed a change in her gaze, for when she refocused on him, he seemed to nod. Surprising her, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before stepping back and telling the others it was safe to continue.   
His grip was constant after that, but much gentler.  
It was more than just the fact that she was female. His “men” also had women, a couple far more alluring than Tuatha. Some of which gave her a few confused glares when their leader wasn’t looking. That, if anything, suggested to Tuatha that this leader of ruffians was not behaving normally with her.  
At the moment, she was unsure if that was a good thing or not.


	4. Scene 3

Scene Three:  
The camp was no more than half a day away, nor was it very populated. It consisted of the band that ambushed her previous group and maybe half a dozen other people doing various camp tasks. In the back of the camp, near a cliff face, was a small tower like building; maybe two stories high. Perhaps it had been a hermits place, or an iconic Wizards domain where you'd come to learn secrets that very little wizards know! But of course any wizard player got the quest, so they all knew the "secrets".   
It was to a large tent to the side of the decrepit tower that she was lead to. Inside the tent was a wood table, a couple chests with various cloths and armor, as well as a cot bed. Vanya had her sit on the cot. “I need to see to a few things. You will stay here until I come back.”  
Tuatha nodded, as if the thought of trying to leave never entered her mind. Her hands were literally tied and there were most likely sentries outside the tent and around the camp. Besides, where would she go? She watched him leave; taking some pleasure that he spared a glance back at her as he did; then she took a better look around her surroundings. The tent was a traveler’s tent for sure, and they must have wagons and horses somewhere to be able to take the heavier equipment with them. Most of the tent was taken up by the table and the cot. The table had old dishes, a half drunk tankard and a few papers. The cot was just a stretched canvas, but had a variety of woolen blankets and furs covering it.   
Sitting on the cot, Tuatha realized how long it had been since she'd been on a proper bed. Even the community she left didn't have cots made up for everyone. They mostly just had to bundle multiple sheets and blankets in hopes to make a suitable mattress. The cot underneath her already felt loads more comfortable than that. She had been travelling for a good while; her previous group wasn't one to try the towns, and they'd been hard marching the last few days because they'd run out of food; mostly, she felt, because they wouldn’t let her hunt. She kicked off her shoes and without a thought about it and let her body lay down onto the bed. Not worrying about whether she was dirty or about to sleep on a bed a man used; she was tired. She was not about to miss the opportunity to be on a bed. Besides, who knew when the Russian, Vanya, would be back.  
~ ~ ~  
Coming back into the tent some hours later, he was surprised to find the girl asleep on his cot. He wasn't sure if he found that strangely endearing or stupidly brave of her. His camp was made up of mostly men; she was taking a huge risk to her person allowing herself to be so vulnerable. Vanya put the two bowls of stew that also held a quarter of bread each onto the table as he studied her. He also removed his gloves and put them on the table. He'd long since removed most of his other armor and was just wearing black trousers and a black silk tunic with the ties loose. That and boots, along with his signature relic necklace.   
He eased himself down beside her; wondering if he should wake her or let her sleep. While he deliberated, he looked her over. Vanya recognized her dress as of the druid variety but wasn't sure what kind she was; she could literally be anything. Though only one really mattered ability wise. Her shape had a curvaceous-ness to it, but also indications that being here had trimmed her down. In fact the curves worked for her. That set her apart from most of the actual women he'd come across in this real version of the game. Most choose slimmer and wirier body shapes for playing, though the game was a bit restrictive in that area. He was surprised at the variety since coming into the real life game, however that had happened. Perhaps something of the Player translated into the character when the two merged? He hadn't given it much thought till now. When he refocused on the druid, he found her awake and watching him.  
Rubbing her eyes, Tuatha tried to appear unconcerned about finding him watching her sleep. “How long have I been asleep?”  
“Not sure, when did you decide to risk it?” He asked, trying to make his voice hard, but failing to keep the amusement from his tone.   
With a smirk, she moved full on her back and tried to stretch; impeded slightly by her tied hands. “Pretty much after you left.”  
“A few hours then,” he answered. “It is dinner time.”  
That surprised her. She'd been mostly hoping for a nap; she must have been more tired than she thought. “Well then... you should probably get on with your interrogation.” she quipped and tried to get up.  
He put a hand on her stomach and kept her from moving. “Be still.” He ordered, surprised when she obeyed. “Those people you allowed to escape... Did you really know them? Is that why you helped them?”  
“Yes,” she replied truthfully. “They were the party I was travelling with.” For some reason she wasn't scared or concerned that he kept her on her back. Though she was troubled how breathless she suddenly became.   
His eyebrow rose as his eyes pierced and scrutinized her. “If you were travelling with them, how did you end up separated?” He asked softly.   
Tuatha paused, her demeanor loosing much of its angst. "I fell behind."  
"They would not slow for you?"   
Shaking her head, she used the movement to draw her eyes away from his; her gaze settled at his collar bone, where the strings of a relic necklace showed from beneath his tunic. Tuatha drew a breath. “Last time I was online, we were on a raid. I was healing and forgot to respec’ before logging off. When I got online next... well... this happened.” She motioned slightly to the world around them. “And I can't fight like my character could even in this form.” She shrugged. “They were excited enough to find me... but I guess having to protect me without… ‘reward’… got tiresome for them." Her last few words came out harder then she intended, but her feelings were trying to resurface against orders.   
A string of Russian words sounded under his breath. “Well, they will surely see their mistake in letting us have you. Healers are valuable, even those who cannot fight.” With one finger he lifted her chin to get her to look back up at him. “Their job -was- to protect you. No reward should have been needed. They failed.” Vanya smiled slightly. “But their failure is our gain. We may not have gotten to take their valuables, but we did take their one priceless resource.” His other hand moved ever so slightly towards the hem of her top. “I am surprised they didn't take better care of you. Didn't any of them... admire you?”  
The way he said it made the meaning clear. She forced herself to breathe and her tied hands clenched each other. “Sure. But they didn't go about expressing their... admiration or intentions very well.” Tuatha chuckled. “I am very picky about that. Their attempts were quite pitiful actually. More like little boys just learning how to whack themselves off. Wouldn't have interested a whore even if they had the money.” She was actually very disappointed most of them even tried. She had no interest in any of them even in their new bodies. The fact that none of them could “man up” and treat her with respect while trying to gain her affections just came as more disappointment. She focused back on the man beside her. “They seemed to think it was expected of me. I showed them otherwise.” She stiffened slightly when she felt his hand slip under the fabric of her shirt.   
He saw her troubled look and smiled. “Don't worry; I shall protect you from my men. None of them will bother you.” His hand ran up over her ribs with slow, deliberate movements.  
“Right, sure,” Tuatha tensed as he leaned closer. “But what’s there to protect me from you?”  
His smile widened. Vanya's lips were nearly on hers when a large rumble came from her stomach; loud enough to pierce through his intentions. He laughed, more at himself then the embarrassed look she was now sporting. “That certainly will do.” He teased and sat up, helping her do so as well. “Here, eat.” He motioned to the bowl nearest her on the table. He stood and walked over to the other side to sit down by his own.  
Tuatha moved to the chair and began to eat. The meat was gamy but she'd grown used to the taste and with the vegetables and broth to go with it, it was utterly outstanding. She could barely pace herself as she ate. When Vanya poured them both a cup of mead, she took the merest sip before going back to the stew.  
Her appetite didn't surprise Vanya, especially if her group had been out of food for a while. She’d had a bow with her when they captured her; taken now. It had seen much use, but perhaps those pompous oafs thought it wasn't her place to hunt. He took a long drought of his drink, and leaned back to watch her. “You should slow down, or you'll upset your stomach.”  
Her only answer was to pause, then take a deliberate bite of her bread. She leaned back as well; scrutinizing him just as much as he was her. “So, Vanya. I think I've heard of that name before.”   
“Have you now? Where?” He asked softly, a knowing look in his expression.  
She shrugged and picked a small piece of bread off and plucked it into her mouth. “Something about raising an army I think. A man with a Russian accent building an army and accepting any who could be useful. Said to be two regions away from here.”  
Vanya nodded. “I have heard those rumors myself.”  
Eyeing him, Tuatha wasn't sure if he was playing dumb to find out what she knew or had something else up his sleeve. “Rumors also say that this warlord is dead. In Greenstone Hills.” She grabbed another piece of meat and used the excuse of chewing to study him. By the time she swallowed she'd come to a conclusion. “That wasn't you?”  
With a chuckle, Vanya shook his head. “No. I suspect it was my alt.”  
“Your alt?”  
“Yes. It seems, my dear, that if you made other characters in the game that they have been brought to life here as well. Some say they share pieces of the whole soul.” Vanya shrugged. “It matters not. That Vanya was a wizard. True he had the same real world talents as I, but I doubt very much that he could maintain a true army for long.”  
Tuatha made an offhand hum of agreement and got up; using more grace then one with bound hands may normally have. She crossed around to the middle of the table and leaned back against the edge. “I take it you think you can?” She gave him a sidelong look. She found the knowledge of alts very interesting, but didn't want to show him how much so.   
Unsure if it was the eyes or how her hair seemed to frame her face in a way that made her look mysterious, but he found himself compelled by her. It was a strange feeling, but not one wholly unwelcome. With a few quick, fluid movements, he was standing in front of her. “Indeed I can.” He closed the remaining distance, placing his hands on the table on either side of her. His mind was on other things. “So... how do you think a man should express his... admiration... to a woman?” He meant to just tease, but found himself curious all the same.  
“What?”  
“Before... you said those men who abandoned you today couldn't do it properly. How is it done then?” He seemed to be daring her to answer.   
Fine; she was tempted to see how far she could go. She felt oddly safe here, even with the unexpected energy sparking between them. “There are plenty of men these days who don't know how to be subtle. Instead they are abrasive.” Tuatha straightened, looking him straight in the eyes. “To do it right, they should be respectful of a woman, but not afraid of trying for what they want. They need to show confidence, but not be arrogant.” She spoke softly, though still with a confident air that was almost sultry. On impulse, she lifted her hands to place them around his neck; effectively bringing him closer. “She should feel safe and at the same time like the whole world is about to crash all around her. A real man should be able to melt a woman's legs by just looking at her.” Now she was daring him to try. It sure felt like he wanted to; and now she was sure that she wanted him to. She had no idea where this courage or playfulness came from... or why she was so drawn to him even though they'd just met. Perhaps it was because it had been a while. Either way, the constant contact with him had definitely left her wanting more.  
Vanya cleared his throat all the while pressing closer. “That's a lot to ask.”  
“Anything worthwhile should take work. Don't you think?” Tuatha pressed back.   
“Good point.” His hands took hold of her hips and before either of them knew it, their mouths were locked together. It was no mere lip to lip contact. It was one of those deep kisses that encouraged exploring. Though his hands had barely crested the curve of her back when there was a cough from behind him. Vanya turned to see one of fighters that housed one of the younger players standing at the entrance to his tent with a beet red face. “I don't want to be disturbed.” He ordered.  
The man-boy fidgeted with his belt. “But sire, it’s ready. Like you wanted.” He told him before scurrying away.   
At that news, Vanya smiled down at Tuatha. He unwound her arms and stepped back. “Come. I prepared something you may enjoy.” Without letting go of her hands, he led her out of the tent.   
Dazed and no small amount of confused, Tuatha could only follow him into the small stone tower. She barely even acknowledged that she was treading only in her bare feet. He gave her one sly smile before leading her into the single room inside. She gasped as her eyes caught the several dozen different little flames of light set all around the stone room. There were broken stairs leading up to a level that was no longer there. But what was in the middle of the room was what really drew the eye.   
A copper tub, one of those really deep ones that were only seen in movies. It even had steps up into it. Through the steaming hot water there were submerged benches at either side. There was one small stool like table beside the tub to help one get in.  
Vanya went up to the tub and tested the water; the way he drew back quickly told them both just how hot it was yet. He looked back at her with amusement. “Might be a bit hot yet.” He took her bound hands again and led her around the tub, where across from the entrance was a large table.   
There were several clean robes and even towels prepared, which impressed her. As well as a jar of sand soap and a tiny plate that held one valuable bar of lye soap. “Where did you get all this?”  
“You'd be surprised what you can find when you have no qualms about how you find it.” Vanya shrugged, transferring the bar of soap to the tall table by the tub. “I thought you'd enjoy washing your travels away. This might be the only chance you'll have as we won’t be able to take the tub with us.” He watched her face as she took everything in. In truth it was more for him; he’d been looking forward to a bath since they got here and found it, but given how things were progressing, it wouldn't hurt to share. “The water is still hot, so there is enough time to undress.” He gave her a quick eyebrow wag.  
Tuatha returned that look with a quick laugh. She held up her still bound hands. “It would be easier if the rope was removed. It is starting to chafe.”   
He pursed his lips as he approached her, giving her hands careful regard. “Freeing your hands may give you the courage to try to escape.”  
“I won’t.”  
“I may need more assurance than that, my dear.” He gave her a piercing sidelong look.  
She eyed him suspiciously. “What more assurance do you need?”  
Vanya smiled a very electric smile. “Your pants come off first.”  
“What?” The word came out very incredulous.   
“If you have no pants and you try to escape, I'm pretty sure my men will chase you.” He circled behind her. “I'm sure neither one of us would want that.”  
Tuatha sighed. “That will be hard with my hands bound,” she reiterated through gritted teeth. She could tell he was enjoying taking such advantage of her. Indeed, it felt more like a game of wills; started with the first bantering comment.   
His hands went around her. “Then I shall just have to help,” he spoke softly to her ear. Vanya's smile widened hearing her breath catch. His fingers were already at her ties and made quick work of the knot. He pushed both her leather trousers and undergarments off her hips, letting them fall and pool at her feet. He let his hands linger while she kicked the cloths away. “There. Now we can untie your hands. Will make taking the rest of your clothes off much easier,” he teased, circling her again to start undoing the knots holding her wrists together. Vanya chanced a quick glance at her face and found her cheeks and chest blushing pink. When her hands were released he gave each wrist a kiss. Then he stepped a few steps back to lean against the table. He gestured to her. “Now you can take care of the rest.” He was grinning like a scoundrel while his eyes raked over her.  
She was taken aback. His proximity had afforded her some small bit of privacy, but now she felt exposed from the waist down. Tuatha looked over at the tub of water; she could almost hear it calling her. It had been so long since she'd taken a bath. While she wasn't a prude, it had been a long time since anyone had seen her naked. So far only she had seen this body naked. A single look over at Vanya told her that he wasn't moving, so she had little choice. She could put her pants back on and refuse the bath, or she could finish undressing. If he was right, this was the last time for a long while that there would be a hot bath waiting for her.   
So fuck it!  
Straightening, Tuatha gave Vanya a defiant look and began undressing. The only thing she left on was her necklace which she never took off anyway, which swayed as she bent to remove her calf belt that once held an extra knife, also taken when they searched her earlier. When she was finished, she self-consciously wrapped her arms around her middle.   
He walked over and took her hands and removed them from her stomach. “You have no need to hide. You are magnificent.” He told her and offered his hand to help her in the still piping hot water.   
“You could rule the world with talk like that,” she teased, though she was touched at his words. Tuatha gasped as the water hit her, but she was too impatient for the water to cool enough or her skin to get used to it bit by bit. She sank nearly to her neck on the submerged bench and waited for the tingling over her skin to abate. Though her body had been tingling before touching the hot water. “There, now it’s my turn.” she heard Vanya say and she turned her head to see him begin to undress. “What are you doing?”   
“As I said, this is the last time we'll have hot water,” he explained as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I was going to have a bath alone, but thought it would be a shame to waste so much of it on just me.” He gave her a wink and continued to undress.   
On impulse, and thinking turn around fair play, Tuatha watched him. Though it was apparent he didn't mind. He had a nice body, she had to admit. He wasn't bulky, but he definitely had muscles to spare. It wasn't only his physique that drew the eye; it was how well he carried the body he now inhabited. He moved as if born to it. It was also in the way he looked at people with those blue penetrating eyes. Like he really saw them; and not just the outside, the inside as well. He saw the potential of people. All put together, Vanya was pretty sexy.   
He climbed into the tub himself after grabbing a small tattered but clean towel. While his own body adjusted to the heat, they merely stared at each other, their bare legs touching in the cramped tub. After a moment he let his head fall back and basked in how the heat traveled deep into his muscles.  
With a smile, Tuatha relaxed and did the same. It was actually very nice. She could feel the weeks of travel and months of hard living ebb away. The hot water was delightful and the feel of water around her felt like a hug. She didn't remember baths feeling so; maybe it was because she was a Druid and had a stronger connection to the elements and nature then she ever could achieve in the other world.   
The sound of him moving, made her open her eyes and look over at him.  
“Turn around and wet your hair so I can wash it.” Vanya told her.  
That was not what she thought she'd ever hear him say. “I can wash my own hair, thank you.”  
Another sultry smile. “But not as much fun.”  
Tuatha snickered. He had her there, she supposed. “Alright fine.” She did as he told; unbraiding her hair as she moved into the middle of the tub and held her nose when she submerged. A small gasp escaped when she resurfaced, having forgotten how hot the water would be on uninitiated skin. She heard him take up the soap and lather his hands from behind her. When he started on her hair he was surprisingly gentle but thorough. Tuatha felt herself getting lulled by how good his strong hands on her scalp felt. This time she let herself shudder at the feel of his hands in her hair. Not having him try to dunk her himself was greatly appreciated; he simply told her when to go under water and she did.   
When her hair was washed and rinsed, Vanya grabbed the cloth and lathered that with soap and started on her back. Encouraged that she didn't object, he continued to give her skin a meticulous wash. He didn't linger longer than he had to in any one spot. No matter how he was tempted especially when she leaned against him, giving him a very good view of certain curves he'd admired more than once. When he was done he gave her moment to come back from where ever she let her mind go.   
After she stirred herself, Tuatha turned around and grabbed the cloth from him. “Your turn.” She told him while giving him a look that certainly could melt legs. When he did as he was told, she first removed the hair bands keeping his hair in check. Once those were all on the small side table she told him to submerge. Tuatha was already lathering her hands when he resurfaced. So the process was repeated for him, complete with body wash. She was certainly thankful for the excuse to see if his muscles were as hard as they appeared.   
When she was done, she gave him a small nudge and waited for him to move on his own. She stayed in the center of the tub as he retook his seat, looking quite contented. She wondered if his body was just as abuzz as her’s; she was keen to find out. “Now that you're all clean,” she began and moved to straddle him, but didn't sit. She trailed a finger over his collarbone and let it move down over his chest and into the water. She didn't continue speaking until her hand reached her intended target which she stroked to the tip before taking fully into her hand. His gasp delighted her and she waited till his head was back. “I'm curious, Vanya...” she continued softly while stroking him, “Do you have any more alts running about?”  
Vanya groaned and said a few words in Russian. “Just me left.” The only English words he could get out.   
“A shame,” she commented, leaning down to kiss where his neck met his shoulder. “What of your alts camp? You know where it is?”  
Seemingly without thinking, he told her where. “Is where we are going.” He moaned and pushed his hips against her hand. His own hands gripped the sides of the tub.   
She increased her pressure and speed. “What are your plans for your alts followers?” To that he didn't give her an answer, probably too focused on what she was doing to him. “What of me, Vanya? What are your plans for me?” Tuatha shifted so that her nipples grazed his chest.   
He raised his head to look at her just as his hands grabbed her hips and pushed her against the side of the tub with the steps. The wood came level with the rim, so was the ideal place to brace her against. “What am I going to do with you?” He teased, one hand going between her thighs. They both groaned at the intimate contact; she was more than ready. He removed his hand and braced against her. “Right now, I'm just going to fuck you.” He told her. He kissed her, plunging his tongue as well as cock into her. Vanya cussed at the feel of her surrounding him. With her arms around his neck, he brought her knees up higher and began thrusting.   
Tuatha clung to him, feeling almost a relief of having him inside her. After all the fiery glances and lingering touches; what could have begun by that clearing was culminating here. She moved to his rhythm and was sure she was making a lot of noise. The fact was she wasn't sure what kinds of noise she was making nor did she care. The only time she could guarantee she was quiet was when they were kissing. It had been so long since the last time that every sensation felt new and intense. When he started going harder, she knew she would finish soon as she could feel it building inside; though it happened faster than she was expecting and she nearly let go of him. As she crested, one of his hands went behind her neck, then he was climaxing. Vanya gripped her hard and slid back into the water as his crisis overwhelmed him. Regaining herself first, Tuatha ran her hands along the planes of his chest, shoulders and arms. Then a twinkle caught her eye and she looked to see that the water wasn't only just steaming, but there was sparks of tiny lights coming out. She looked over the side of the tub to see small flowers and plants had erupted out of the ground. The sight made her laugh, and she covered her face with one hand in semi-embarrassment.   
Vanya started at her laughter. “What is it?”  
She gave him a sheepish glance. “Apparently when I had my orgasm I cast a spell...” she gestured to the evidence. She knew which spell. It was one of the more passive area heals Druids could do. It made the very earth bloom as it healed those who stood over the consecrated ground. Obviously some of the spell got infused into the water as well.   
When he understood, he laughed as well. “Interesting result.” He teased, cupping some water in his hands and splashing it over his face. Vanya tugged her back onto his lap and they shared a leisurely kiss. When they broke apart they gently pressed their foreheads together. “Will you stay? With me?” He asked, for the first time not meeting her eyes.  
Smiling, Tuatha cupped his face in her hands. “Well, you're recruitment method is quite convincing.” She giggled as he moved to kiss her shoulder. “Yes. I think I will.”   
His face lit up when he smiled, pleased with her answer. “Good, we could use a healer like you.” He indicated the healing water. “Not to mention I have enjoyed your company.”  
“Yeah, nothing like a little sex to get you to like someone,” Tuatha quipped, though her cheeks blushed once more. She closed her eyes and leaned against him. “I'm not the type to have sex with someone I just met,” she admitted. “Am I going to regret it later?”   
It was an honest question, the strange intensity between them seemed to disturb her as much as it aroused her; that much Vanya could tell. “I told you I would protect you.”  
Tuatha nodded. “From your men,” she reminded him.  
“Fair enough.” He slowly separated himself from her, but kept his hands on her arms. “I haven't lost any respect for you, if that's what you are afraid of. And I am definitely not done with you.” He chuckled and ran a hand over his damp hair. They had been here longer then it seemed, the water was becoming tepid; it was time to go back to the tent. “A fact I shall show you later when we’ve both properly rested.” He gave her an intense look. He held up one of their still entwined hands, indicating he'd help her out.   
Standing, she gave him an equally fiery glance. “You better.” She sat on the ledge and brought her legs up to twirl around, not needing to use the stairs by doing so. She thought about getting dressed, but her cloths needed a good washing.  
“Leave them.” Vanya told her. “Someone will grab them to be cleaned. They will be ready by the time we pack and head out tomorrow.” Taking one of the towels, he “helped” her dry off, while the candles all around kept the room nice and warm. She took the towel from him and used it on her hair to get as much water from the strands as possible. After they were both sufficiently dry, he grabbed one of the robes and handed it to her, then grabbed the other for himself.   
With both of them covered they left the warmth and glow of the tower and crossed to the command tent. Vanya made a show of putting an arm around her and pulling her possessively to him. It was to show the others she was off bounds, as well as his. Tuatha pursed her lips at the need, but didn't comment. It was almost full dark, so the only ones left awake were those on guard duty or night owls.  
They got back in the command tent just as Tuatha started shivering. Compared to the nice warm water, it was a cold night and her hair was still quite damp. Plus all she had on was a robe.   
Vanya pulled the open flap to the tent closed; more to keep in heat then allow them privacy. He gave her a wicked grin on the way back and let the robe fall. “Are you still tired?” He asked as he settled himself on the cot.  
Tuatha closed her mouth, but she had the impression she still had a dumb look on her face, so she did a self-shake. “I’m sure if I’m not, we can fix that.” She replied with a laugh. Tuatha slipped between the furs and blankets before removing her own robe, much to her hosts chagrin. She stuck her tongue out at him before settling down on her side.   
With a sigh, he followed suit, and as the cot wasn’t that big, had a good excuse to curl up tight against her. “Sleep well.” He said in English, adding something in Russian that she couldn’t understand. Sadly, he was tired; between the trek to this place and going off to gather food; then encountering the group and the woman against him, then coming back here; he could use a good rest. Unlike her, he didn’t get a nap. Vanya wrapped an arm around her and enjoyed the feeling of her while he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
